


Приятно познакомиться!

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Jared, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы знаете фики, где Джеи встречаются, и их тела немедленно распознают друг друга как пару, и они вынуждены набрасываться друг на друга? Хочется чего-то в этом роде, но только больше внимания на момент сразу после. Джеи сцепились, узел Дженсена связал их, и теперь им ничего больше не остается, как только вести неловкую беседу, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятно познакомиться!

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Приятно познакомиться!"

— Ну… э-э-э... со стороны того полицейского было так любезно укрыть нас, — сказал Джаред, не зная, уместна ли светская беседа после случившегося.  
  
Тонкое спасательное одеяло из фольги скомкалось и зашелестело, когда альфа на Джареде снова поменял позу. Ерзая, он отодвинулся от Джареда, и его узел уперся в набухшую, чувствительную плоть, что удерживала их вместе. Джаред зашипел от боли.  
  
— Прости! — альфа тоже поморщился. Ему наверняка было не лучше. — Прости, у меня тут мышцу свело.  
  
— Если хочешь, можем попробовать перевернуться, чтоб я был сверху, — предложил Джаред. Они сцепились в одной из самых неподходящих позиций — лицом к лицу. Если бы в Джареда вошли сзади, получилось бы отлично: они смогли бы лечь «ложечкой» на бок. А вместо этого альфа лежал на нем, доблестно пытаясь хотя бы частично избавить Джареда от своего веса. Но даже сильный человек не может долго держать себя на весу, особенно когда гормоны превращают мышцы в желе.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил альфа. — Без обид, но ты огромный. Ты бы меня, наверное, задавил. Кстати, какой у тебя рост?  
  
— Чуть не дотягиваю до шести футов пяти дюймов. — Джаред смутился и чуть покраснел. Он знал, что чрезмерно, неприемлемо высок для омеги. Должно быть, его огорчение проявилось в запахе, потому что Харли и Сэди немедленно вскочили и Харли подступил к альфе, тихо рыча.  
  
— Харли, Сэди, лежать! Я в порядке.  
  
Видя, что собаки не двинулись с места, он добавил в голос властных ноток и тихо скомандовал:  
  
— Лежать.  
  
Обе собаки тут же плюхнулись на землю — время и деньги, затраченные на курсы дрессировки, оправдывали себя.  
  
— Боже, прости. Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — сказал альфа. — То есть да, необычно, что ты такой высокий, но мне… Мне нравится. Очень. Послушай… М-м-м… Я ведь до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
  
— Джаред. А собак — Харли и Сэди. И они входят в комплект.  
  
— А я Дженсен, — ответил альфа. — Джаред, я имел в виду, что мне нравятся высокие омеги. Рядом с обычными омегами мне кажется, что они переломятся от одного только моего взгляда. А ты, э-э-э, часто приходишь в этот парк?  
  
— Погоди, кажется, мне надо подвинуться, — сказал Джаред. — Сил больше нет терпеть этот камушек под задницей.  
  
К счастью, до того как их поглотило безумие спаривания, они успели добраться до мягкого, поросшего травой участка, а не остались на беговой дорожке из гравия, и все равно в левую ягодицу Джареда впивался крохотный шероховатый кусочек камня. И с каждой минутой он казался все больше и острее. Они осторожно сместили вес вправо от Джареда — и влево от Дженсена — и Джаред запустил руку себе под задницу, чтобы извлечь заблудший камень.  
  
— Достал, — Джаред вытащил из-под задницы кусочек гравия — гораздо меньше, чем ощущалось. Он повернулся обратно к альфе, и их взгляды встретились.  
  
У Дженсена были такие красивые глаза, темно-темно-зеленые. Лицо почему-то казалось знакомым, и до Джареда вдруг дошло. Гормональный всплеск от случки постепенно шел на спад, оставляя его разбитым и усталым, но в голове прояснилось, и теперь Джаред отчётливо видел, кто перед ним.  
  
— Постой — Дженсен? Дженсен Эклз? Тот самый Дженсен Эклз?  
  
— Да, — признался тот. Он потупился, избегая взгляда Джареда — слишком застенчиво, учитывая обстоятельства. — Это я.  
  
— Ни хрена себе! То есть я знал, что твой сериал снимается в нашем городе, но не думал... То есть не осознавал. Теперь понял...  
  
— Меня отпускают за пределы площадки без цепи и телохранителя, — сказал Дженсен. — Я не настолько знаменит. Сериал идет только по CW.  
  
«Сверхъестественное» шло, как и сказал Дженсен, на канале, считавшемся непопулярным, но было одним из самых известных продуктов этой телесети, и его поклонники славились своей фанатичной приверженностью сериалу — иногда их даже называли сектой. Не то чтобы Джаред был настоящим фанатом, но он всегда находил время, чтобы успеть посмотреть серию. А некоторые серии, пожалуй, видел и не один раз. И не два. Но он никогда не делал ничего сумасшедшего: не ездил на конвенции, не писал фанфиков. Ну, прочитал несколько штук, чтобы убить время, но он никогда не собирался заходить так далеко.  
  
Он понятия не имел, как умудрился заняться сексом, сцепиться в замок и оказаться связанным с человеком, даже не представляя, кто это. В начале связи сложно сохранять ясность ума, но не до такой же степени! Чад будет долго над ним издеваться.  
  
Если только ему позволено будет увидеть Чада снова. Некоторые альфы проявляли крайнюю чувствительность в вопросах дружбы своих омег с другими альфами. Сейчас большинство альф были современными и прогрессивными, но по закону альфа имел право надеть на своего омегу ошейник и держать его беременным, босым и на кухне. И, естественно, Джаред даже не представлял, что его ждет дальше.   
  
Придется довериться своему телу и подсознанию. Они ополчились на Джареда и сразу же решили, что Дженсен и есть его идеальный партнер.  
  
— Ты же не из тех самых альф? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— Ты имеешь виду — не схвачу ли я тебя за волосы и не поволоку ли к себе в пещеру? Не-е-е. Хотя я несколько консервативен и надеюсь, когда у нас появятся дети, ты останешься дома с ними.  
  
— У нас будут дети? — Внезапно Джареду показалось, что все разворачивается слишком быстро и невероятно.  
  
— Эм. Если у нас будут дети, — поправился Дженсен. — Как ты, кстати, относишься к детям?  
  
— Я никогда особо не задумывался. Я больше интересовался работой, — сказал Джаред, думая о том, что вот-вот начнется его смена, а он тут прогуливает. — Знаешь, мне вообще-то надо бы позвонить. Как думаешь, мы сможем достать мои штаны?  
  
Упомянутые штаны лежали в четырех с половиной футах от них, в куче остальных вещей. Милый полицейский, который так любезно укрыл их одеялом из фольги, собрал одежду в более-менее аккуратную кучу. Теперь она лежала слишком далеко, и до неё было непросто дотянуться даже длинными руками Джареда. Надо было попросить полицейского положить одежду поближе, но если бы они в принципе могли думать в тот момент, то и не оказались бы в этом положении.  
  
— Думаю, сможем, если будем двигаться слаженно, — ответил Дженсен.  
  
— Если бы мы переместились хотя бы на фут, я бы дотянулся.  
  
— Ладно, на счет три.  
  
То, что у них получалось двигаться более-менее синхронно, доказывало их совместимость. И все же Джареду было ужасно неудобно перемещаться вот так боком, как краб, пока Дженсен изо всех сил старался не отставать и теснее прижиматься пахом к паху.  
  
— Ух, более неловкого вступления в связь и не придумаешь, — заметил Джаред, когда штаны почти оказались в зоне досягаемости его пальцев. Еще хотя бы полдюйма — и он дотянется.  
  
— Не-а, знаю один случай, когда нас точно переплюнули. Ранним утром в парке у собачьей площадки — это еще ничего. Мой друг сцепился в замок со своей парой на свадьбе.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — сказал Джаред. Такое случалось сплошь и рядом. На свадьбах знакомились друг с другом множество людей, впервые встречались две семьи. Невесты-беты расстраивались, если на их свадьбе не сцеплялись какие-нибудь альфа и омега. Это считалось хорошей приметой.  
  
— Он был женихом, — уточнил Дженсен.  
  
— Ой, — сказал Джаред. Множество альф женились на женщинах-бетах. В этом не было ничего странного: нет ведь никакой гарантии, что когда-нибудь встретишь свою истинную, идеальную пару. — Так что, он сцепился с каким-нибудь троюродным братом невесты или типа того?  
  
— Хуже. Священник, который должен был совершать обряд, в последнюю минуту не смог приехать. И прислал замену.  
  
Конечно, грешно было смеяться — невеста наверняка была безутешна, но Джаред не смог удержаться. Дженсен застрял надежно, поэтому они вместе задёргались от сотрясающего их почти истерического смеха. Понемногу их истерия улеглась, и теперь они снова обнимались.  
  
— Боже, ты прекрасен, когда смеешься, — сказал Дженсен, когда они снова смогли говорить. — У тебя ямочки на щеках. Это очаровательно.  
  
Очарователен — это последнее, что Джареду хотелось про себя услышать. А потом Дженсен назовёт его миленьким?  
  
— Телефон, — Джаред снова вытянулся, чтобы достать трубку, и на этот раз его пальцы коснулись пояса спортивных штанов. Он зацепил их, подтащил поближе так, что смог вытянуть телефон из кармана, и быстро набрал номер начальницы. Тем временем Дженсен принялся сильно толкаться в него. Так сильно, что Джаред практически скользил по траве.  
  
— Эй, перестань. Я тут занят немного.  
  
— Прости, просто пытаюсь подвинуть нас поближе к вещам. Мне тоже нужен телефон.  
  
Джаред смог дотянуться дальше. Тот дюйм, на который его подтолкнули, позволил легко ухватить вторую пару штанов из кучи и вручить их Дженсену. Тут на звонок ответили.  
  
— Джаред, ты где? Надеюсь, у тебя уважительная причина? — заговорила Алона.  
  
— Да, сегодня не смогу прийти. Я вроде как связан. В буквальном смысле.  
  
— Что? Погоди, в смысле, связан? Джаред? Ты имеешь в виду, что ты, с твоими принципами никогда не заводить пару, будешь отныне и вовек привязан к красавчику-альфе?  
  
— Примерно так, да. Может, смогу подъехать через пару часов, не знаю. Заранее не скажешь.  
  
— Даже не думай. Никакой работы в день вязки. Но — фотку, или не было!  
  
— Отлично. Скоро пришлю, — согласился Джаред, но только потому, что она была ему не только боссом, но и другом. Он переключил телефон в режим съемки и вытянул руку.  
  
Дженсен оторвался от набора эсэмэски:  
  
— Ну ты даешь! Снимаешь сэлфи в такой момент? Мы сейчас те еще красавцы. Погоди.  
  
Он пригладил Джареду волосы. Послюнил себе большой палец и стер пятнышко грязи с его щеки, в точности как сделала бы мама.  
  
— Вот так-то лучше, — сказал он. Затем нахмурился: — Ты же не отправишь это в твиттер или еще куда-нибудь, а? Потому что я бы хотел провести с тобой наедине день или два, узнать тебя, до того как пресса встанет на уши. По крайней мере, дай я позвоню своему менеджеру и пиарщику...  
  
— Так вот что это для тебя? Просто проблемы с прессой?  
  
Джаред не то чтобы обиделся, скорее — ему внезапно напомнили, что он связался не с обычным парнем, а с публичной личностью. С человеком, который не может быть полностью в его распоряжении, потому что его уже любят и вожделеют множество людей. А Джаред — просто Джаред, медбрат в педиатрическом отделении маленькой больницы, и не больше.  
  
— Что? Ну-ка стоп, — сказал Дженсен. — Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне столько, сколько получится. Потому что ты великолепен и я не желаю тобой делиться. Прости, но я и правда всегда на виду, и мне — нам — понадобится помощь, чтобы справиться со всем этим и чтобы у нас была личная жизнь.  
  
— Фотография только для Алоны. Она не только мой босс, но и хороший друг. Кроме того, я только что захапал самого горячего парня на планете, разреши похвастаться!  
  
Дженсен чуть покраснел от комплимента, но тоже заулыбался:  
  
— Да ты и сам замечательный.  
  
Он понюхал шею Джареда рядом со все еще саднящим укусом и глубоко втянул запах, обнял Джареда крепче, и его узел на мгновение набух сильнее, а член задергался. Дженсен зарычал тихо, мягко — похоже, он наслаждался еще одним выплеском спермы. Пока его узел был внутри Джареда, он время от времени снова кончал — отголосками того, первого оргазма. Наверное, примерно раз в десять минут за те час-полтора, что прошли с момента их сцепки.  
  
— До чего же здорово, — в конце концов пробормотал Дженсен. — Жду не дождусь нашего следующего раза — я буду лучше себя контролировать и смогу насладиться тобой.  
  
Дженсен опустил голову на грудь Джареду с таким блаженным видом, что тот не смог удержаться и не сфотографировать его в таком состоянии — ведь Дженсен выглядел так именно благодаря ему. Джаред нацелил камеру телефона и нажал на кнопку, на секунду пожалев, что у него нет этого дурацкого ручного штатива и в кадр не влезает ничего, кроме их голов и части торсов.  
  
— М-м-м, что ты делаешь? — сонно пробурчал Дженсен.  
  
— Знаешь, как говорят: «не можешь насмотреться — сделай фото на память»?  
  
— Да. О-о-о, — Дженсен снова уткнулся ему в шею. Было немного щекотно, но и очень-очень славно, особенно когда Дженсен скользнул рукой между их торсами и принялся потирать Джареду левый сосок. — Такой сладкий. Мой омега. Уверен, я смогу сделать так, что ты снова кончишь. Я о тебе позабочусь, тебе будет хорошо.  
  
Джаред, наверное, мог бы кончить еще раз. Его член снова наливался, утыкаясь в подтянутый живот Дженсена. Внутри словно что-то сжималось — чуть-чуть, странное ощущение, но сейчас все казалось странным: впервые в него проникли. Он не был совсем уж девственником: отсосал приличному количеству бет, да и сам получал минеты, однажды даже вставил девушке-бете. Но это был первый раз, когда входили в него. Не то чтобы он хранил себя, как полагается порядочному омеге, просто у него никогда не возникало ощущения, что время пришло. До сегодняшнего утра, во время пробежки в парке, когда его взгляд упал на Дженсена. А потом оказалось, что время не просто «подходящее», а единственно возможное. Пришло понимание... и инстинкт взял верх. Все было как в тумане: с той секунды, как он опустился на колени перед Дженсеном, и до момента, когда осознал, что они голые, сцеплены в замок и какой-то полицейский накрывает их спасательным одеялом, чтобы сохранить приличия и обеспечить им чуть-чуть уединения.  
  
Сейчас, однако, он снова контролировал себя, но все еще хотел Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен коротко и резко толкался бедрами, отчего узел, держащий их вместе, терся об очень чувствительные местечки, и это было так хорошо, что довольно долго Джаред не мог собраться с мыслями. Он подвинулся, чтобы по-прежнему оставаться вплотную к Дженсену и не потерять этого ощущения. Дженсен опустил руку от его соска к члену и уверенными движениями начал ласкать, и вскоре Джаред почувствовал, как возбуждается, как в нем разгорается наслаждение. Он вскрикнул и кончил им на животы, забрызгав Дженсену руку. Тот снова тихонько застонал — ему явно было приятно, когда мышцы Джареда сжимались вокруг его узла.  
  
Дженсен обмяк, на секунду лег на Джареда всем своим весом.  
  
— Хорошо, а?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Выдоил меня досуха, — сказал Дженсен и замолчал, крепко прижимая к себе Джареда. Потом попытался перенести свой вес, хотя бы чуть-чуть, за что Джаред был безмерно благодарен, потому что хоть лежащий на нем Дженсен и ощущался как что-то очень правильное, дышать ему тоже нравилось. По крайней мере, глубоко. Дженсен был крепкого сложения: широкие плечи, везде мускулы. Хотя Джаред и был выше Дженсена как минимум на четыре дюйма, но гормоны омеги не позволяли наращивать мышечную массу и он всегда оставался худощавым.  
  
— А ты, э-эм, ты принимаешь контрацептивы? — спросил Дженсен, прерывая тишину.  
  
— Нет, раньше незачем было, — сказал Джаред. Он был уверен, что подумал о том же, о чем и Дженсен. Вязка с замком и без резинок — отличный способ забеременеть с первого раза. Если только тут же не принять таблетку «следующего утра». Ее следует принимать не позднее, чем через двенадцать часов после секса, но чем раньше, тем лучше. И так как продаются они по рецепту, значит, уже сейчас надо звонить и назначать встречу с врачом. — Полагаю, нам надо поговорить о детях. Если мы хотим их, пусть всё идет своим чередом. Я ведь не молодею.  
  
Ему было тридцать четыре, практически официально «старая дева». Большинство омег находили себе пару в юном возрасте. Когда ему минуло двадцать пять, Джаред уверился, что пары ему не найти. Он снова занялся учебой, погрузился в работу и примирился с жизнью. Он заботился о детях, не задумываясь о том, что они чужие. Он ухаживал за ними, помогал, когда им было плохо. Он и не думал, что получит возможность обзавестись своими.  
  
— Ты хочешь детей? Я-то всегда хотел. Много, — сказал Дженсен. — Может, не сразу же после вязки, как у нас. Но, да, хочу. А ты?  
  
— Да, — сказал Джаред. — Безумно. Я, э-э-э…  
  
И вдруг он заплакал. Этому не было причины, не было объяснений, ничего такого, что он мог бы сказать вслух. Груз всех тех лет, когда он твердил себе, что ему без разницы, чьи это дети, что он может прекрасно обойтись без пары и семьи, упал с плеч. Это было глупо, очень глупо. Он же не тупой омега, которому лишь бы найти узел да залететь. Он современный, у него карьера и вообще своя жизнь, он не должен испытывать подобные чувства.  
  
— Эй, эй. Ты как себя чувствуешь? Я не сделал тебе больно?  
  
— Нет, думаю, это просто гормоны, — ответил Джаред, пытаясь остановить слезы, и ему это почти удалось. Он с силой потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты же знаешь, что при связи их выработка усиливается. Меня, наверное, еще несколько недель будет так мотать, пока гормоны снова не улягутся.  
  
Если вообще улягутся. Если он забеременеет, гормоны завладеют им на месяцы, а то и на годы, если они с Дженсеном не будут делать перерывов между детьми.  
  
— Жаль, что мы не встретились в каком-нибудь месте потише, — сказал Дженсен. — Я хочу заботиться о тебе. Все будет хорошо. Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь, обещаю. Детей. Что угодно.  
  
И Джаред был не против. Противоречивые эмоции сбивали с толку, но присутствие Дженсена, даже несмотря на то, что они только что познакомились, помогало. У Джареда будет все, даже то, о чем он не позволял себе мечтать. Поначалу его раздражало, что Дженсен навалился на него, но за то время, что они оставались связанными, ему даже начало это нравиться. Он почувствовал себя под надежной защитой своей пары.  
  
— Говоришь, ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел дома с детьми?  
  
— Я не стану давить на тебя, но да, по-моему, так лучше для детей и для семьи, — сказал Дженсен. — По-моему, так будет лучше для тебя.  
  
Оставался еще час, может, два, до того, как узел Дженсена спадёт и они смогут расцепиться, а пока они могли узнавать друг друга получше, чтобы начать свою совместную жизнь.


End file.
